You Have to Fight for Who You Love
by hochmodel
Summary: Brad's back and wants to have a life with Tamora, but she refuses and chooses Felix instead. You'd think he would stop there, but that cybug must have done something to him, because he's determined to get her back, he'll do it by force.


Disney owns everything but the songs. And I do not own the songs

It was easy to think of him as the bad guy. He wasn't supposed to be a good guy; he wasn't supposed to even exist. His sole point was to drive me to exterminate the cybugs. If I could hate them enough because one of them ate the man I loved more than my own life, then I could rid the galaxy of them.

But not only did he exist; he was warped. Psychopathic. Crazy. And dangerous. He wasn't supposed to be this way. The Brad I knew was sweet and gentle, yet tough, smart, and strong. He could shoot bugs all day and then massage my shoulders. He could master my men in the training field and then come home with roses for me.

All this talk is making me miss him again. I can't go there.

I have Fix-it. The nicest, sweetest man on the face of the planet, coded or human. He constantly puts others before himself, regardless of the consequences. He is unbelievably patient and would go to the ends of the earth to make someone happy. Many of my men like him, or at very least don't hate him. A few can't stand him and will openly mock him whenever they please (and they are usually the men that end up doing a few hours of extra training every night). But make no mistake; he's no pushover. He won't let anyone treat him like trash. He may not ask for a reward for his troubles, but he will NOT take being taken advantage of or treated like an inferior.

And you NEVER mess with his family. He is extremely protective of all of us. He's a saint to everyone around him, but you lay a finger on a hair of anyone he cares about- the Nicelanders, my men, the racers, any of his friends, Ralph, or Vanellope- you will pay. He will make sure of it.

And, as I have come to find out from this whole experience, if you lay a finger on me, he will tear you to shreds and find a way to kill you with his own hammer. It's rather funny, actually. I'm the tall one with the gun and the armor, and he, a four-foot handy man whose only defense is a magical hammer that fixes things, feels the need to protect _me. _

Men.

**It was easy to think of him as the bad guy. He wasn't supposed to be a good guy; he wasn't supposed to even exist. His purpose was to torment my poor Tammy into killing off all of those dangerous monsters in her game. I'll admit, in the beginning of the relationship, I was secretly jealous. I mean, it wasn't like he left her; he was _eaten at the alter. _Jiminy, Jaminy...if that had happened to her, I would have gone crazy. **

**Though after the relationship had moved from the rocky beginning to the stable middle, I was feeling less insecure. Tammy loved _me. _I was no longer a strange little handyman that invaded her life...I was someone that she cared about as a person. And when our wedding day came, and I saw her smile, I realized that she had officially moved on. Dr. Scott may always be there somewhere in her heart, but it was me that has taken the rest of it. And I will do everything in my power to make sure she never regrets it. **

**Tamora is a mystery to most. She is strong and brave. She is tough and fearless. She can drink any of her men under the table. She can shoot with such precision that she once shot an apple off of Vanellope's head (it was a dare, and we made sure to do it in Vanellope's game so she would regenerate; though, it didn't stop Ralph and I from having heart attacks). I still remember the Nicelander's shock when they saw her. Many of them were more scared of her than Ralph! Eventually, they got along fine, though a few of the female Nicelanders still can't stand her for some reason. Many people only see her exterior. They can't look past it and see the goodness that lies underneath. She may be blunt, intimidating, and intense, but she's self-sacrificing and quite the warrior. She will sacrifice her life if that means saving another, regardless of whether or not she knows them. She doesn't become as sweet as apple pie (mmmm...apple pie) in private, though, unlike what some people may say. She is still as tough as ever, but there's a certain relaxation, a certain sureness and genuine confidence that, no matter what, she has a safety net, that allows her to act more openly; with more understanding. She's complex. One minute, she's laughing and tickling Vanellope, and then next minute, she's having a wrestling match with Wreck-it-Ralph. And winning. **

**Then, he came back. And ruined everything. **

**Dr. Scott was supposed to, according to her, be such a nice guy. So why he did what he did, I couldn't tell you. The only thing we could think of was that the cybug messed with his mind. But no matter. It's done for. **

It started off as a normal day.

I was walking from the field to the station. I was going to meet the little cavity, my "brother-in-law", and my husband in Game Central Station. Vanellope was going to escort us to the roster race she was competing in. Ralph was going to cheer too loudly, I was going to jeer at the competitors, and Fix-it was going to sit awkwardly with us and smile and quietly clap every time he saw the little twerp pass us.

I finally met them at the gate and we were walking and talking, when it started.

"Tamora..." I felt a hand gently placed on my shoulder. I whipped around- a reflex for a marine who is surprised- only to find...who else?

I felt my heart leap into my throat. My breathing nearly stopped. I'm sure my eyes widened and I paled, but I don't know for sure.

"It's me...Brad." I was frozen. I couldn't move. All I could see was the man in front me. The man I once loved. The man whose heart I would have to break.

I still loved him. Loved him more than my own life. But it was a different love. It was the love for a close comrade. The love of a brother.

Though, he couldn't see that.

I heard footsteps. "Everything okay, Tammy?" Felix asked me, his voice etched with concern. He noticed my companion. "Hello, sir." Felix smiled and held out his hand for Brad to shake. "I'm Fix-it-Felix Jr, from the game, _Fix-it-Felix Jr._ And you?"

"Brad Scott." Brad returned, smiling. I could imagine Felix's smile falling, only to twist on a fake one. I needed to pull myself together, or he might get the wrong idea.

**I couldn't imagine anything more unsettling. I knew she loved me, but still...what if that was the end of things?**

**No! I had to stay strong and trust her. She had earned it. She deserved it. **

"**How do you know Tamora?" Brad asked me. **

"**We're...um..." It's funny. It was never awkward to tell others that we had gotten together before. In fact, it was usually something I was proud of. I guess I was trying to let him down easy. "...married."**

"**Come again?" Brad asked me, the smile a bit more artificial. **

"**We're married." **

**Brad hollowly laughed and bent down to meet my eyes. "No. No she's my fiance." **

"**I..." I trailed off, unable to respond. **

"**It's true, Scott." Tamora said. Her voice was distant, and I could tell that it was ripping her apart to break him down. "I moved on."**

"**But...what about us? I love you." Brad stood up and took her hands in his. I opened my mouth to protest, but she beat me to it. **

"**I love you too. But you're not the person I was destined to be with. You will always have a special place in my heart, Brad. You were my first." She pulled away from him and took my hand. "But he's my last."**

**My heart rose. I felt like singing. It was too good to be true!**

**Yes. Yes it was. **

Brad and I had our fights as a couple, and we both have short tempers. Even then, I had never seen him that angry.

"You...You're supposed to be devoted to me!" He yelled at me, causing many pedestrians to look over. I glared at them, and to my surprise, short-stack was defending me.

"You never said your vows. And you died. The marital contract is null and void."

"But I'm her fiance! She loves me!" Brad yelled at him.

I felt boiling anger inside of me. How dare he yell at Felix! But if I learned anything at boot camp, it's that out-of-control emotions don't make you marines; they make you ladies.

I am not a lady.

"It's probably better we go." I told Fun Size. "Nice to see you again." I turned away from him, when he roughly grabbed me by the arm.

"You're staying. You're mine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Stop. She's going to do what she wants." Felix responded, attempting to block him from any other movements- though given the handyman's size, it was pretty stupid.

"This is what she wants! She's my fiance!"

"Let me go!" I pulled away from him and snarled.

"This isn't over!" He told us as he walked away.

**Tammy and I walked over to the race in silence. We were both incredibly cross. **

**How dare that man try to take her away! Tammy is a grown woman and can do what she wants. Something told me, though, that this wasn't typical of him- that he was a different person usually. **

"**So...how was your day?" I began, trying to distract us. It did no good to dwell on wrongdoings. She continued on as though I had said nothing. **

**Women. **

**We finally got there and met up with Ralph. He asked where were were. She climbed over him and sat down. He gave me a questioning look, clearly concerned. I told him that I'd tell him later. **

**I wasn't able to focus much on the race. I saw that Vanellope won, and I clapped, but other than that, my mind was elsewhere. I knew who Brad was after- it was a given. But why was he unable to accept that she was _my _wife? Why was it so hard for him to acknowledge that? And to treat Tammy like a piece of real estate?! Unbelievable!**

**Tammy was congratulating Vanellope and said that she would be treated to a victory dinner at Burger Time. Vanellope jumped in the air. Ralph pulled me aside when I started following them. **

"**You okay, buddy?"**

**I couldn't lie; it was against my code. And my raising. "No. No, I'm not." **

"**Wanna talk about it?"**

"**I don't really know what to say..." **

"**Well, start from the beginning."**

**I sighed. "You know about Dr. Scott, right?"**

**Ralph's eyes went wide, but all he did was nod. "Is he back?"**

"**Well...yes..."**

"**Oh, Felix, I'm sure Tamora will pick you."**

"**Oh no, brother. We met him and she already did." I said, smiling a little. It still felt amazing. **

"**That's great! So then, what's the problem?"**

"**He wouldn't give up. He grabbed her and yelled at me. When we finally left, he said that it wasn't over." I laughed a little. "I'm not worried about losing Tammy. Giving her an order is just asking to be punched in the face. But still...what if he's dangerous, and she gets hurt?"**

"**I'm sure he's fine." Ralph responded, unconcerned. "He was probably just a little shocked. He won't bother you guys again."**

"**I sure hope so, brother." **

We all piled into Burger Time. Vanellope, of course, wanted desert first. Ralph reprimanded her, and the two got into an argument. I ordered a burger, and Fix-it ordered a salad. He's such a girl.

If you tell anyone I said this, I'll kill you, but our little family is...nice. Weird, but nice. I never really had a functional, loving family growing up, and I gotta tell you, loving someone other than yourself is great.

Ralph is kinda the crazy uncle- every family has one. He's kind of a contradiction. He's childish, impulsive, immature, and a little selfish. But then again, he's loving, wise, forgiving, and selfless, too. I guess we can't fit under a label, as Ralph taught us. I can't even count how many times I've gone to him for advice- usually about Felix. I swear, the little guy confuses me so much sometimes. Usually, Ralph just told me that the little weirdo loves me more than anything and whatever happened, not to worry about it. He's always ended up being right.

Vanellope is like our daughter. On one hand, I love her more than I can bear. On the other hand, there are days when I would love nothing more than to strangle her. Those days depend on whether or not she entered my game without me escorting her. No matter how many times she's nearly been killed, she always goes back.

Kids.

I'm also a little envious of her. She seems to be great at everything, and is so confident. She never distances herself from others, regardless of the pain lost love can bring. The innocence of a child is beautiful, and at times, I wish I had it back.

We laughed, played, and talked all throughout dinner. It's actually my favorite time of the day. Then usually, Ralph would escort Vanellope to her game, Fix-it and I would go to ours...I mean, his...dang it, I've gone soft...and just cuddle or talk.

Bleck. Romance.

He's the only one who knows that I kind of enjoy it.

And like I said, if you tell anyone, I will personally feed you to a cybug.

**Tammy and I were talking on our bed in our house. I made a larger house to accommodate her size. She can't even fit in my room in the penthouse. **

**Anyway, we were talking and laughing when we heard someone singing. Tammy went to the window to investigate, and she gasped and quickly shut the blinds. **

"**Tammy, what's wrong?"**

"**No-nothing, Felix."**

**Well, that did it for me. She always calls me a nickname like Fix-it or short-stack or fun size or Honeyglow or something like that. When she calls me by my first name, something's happened. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Though this time, it was bad. **

**I threw open the window and guess what I saw.**

**Dr. Scott playing guitar and singing a love song. **

"**-clothed myself in your glory and your love..how I loved you...how I cried...The years of care and loyalty, were nothing but sham it seems. The years belie, we lived the lie, I love you till I die. Save me, save me, SAVE ME! I can't face this life alone! Save me, save me, save me...I'm naked, and I'm far from home."**

**I couldn't believe it! Of all the things he could do...Ralph, for the first time in a long time, was wrong. Dr. Scott was not going to give up or give in. Though I thought of him as more of a nuisance than a threat. **

**I was dead wrong. **

**Tammy grabbed her coat and shuffled out the door. **

"**Where are you going, darling?"**

"**Gettting rid of him."**

"**I'll come."**

**She stopped, probably calculating if it was a good idea. Eventually, she nodded, and I followed her. **

"**Tammy..." He embraced her and I nearly ripped him off of her. The only reason I didn't was because she pulled away from him. **

"Brad," I said. "What's it going to take for you to understand that we're done? I'm sorry, and it's not fair, but I've moved on." I put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to, too." I tried to keep the longing out of my voice. Don't tell Felix, but a sense of nostalgia came over me. I almost wanted to pretend the past never happened and live the life that I could have had...but then I remembered that the love of my life, _the real love of my life, _was standing next to me. He's all I'll ever need.

"Forget the little twerp." My blood boiled. "I know you are all about commitment, and you are only staying with him because of your vows, but it's okay!" Brad hugged me again. "I understand. I know the divorce will take time, but we can have the life we wanted."

I socked him. For both being arrogant enough to tell me how I feel and for putting that look on Felix's face. I will never forget it. The hurt, almost believing look he gave me, that made his mouth drop open and his eyes widen and his eyebrows to go up...I swear I think his eyes teared a little.

"Tammy." The pussy-willow cradled his jaw. "Why would you hit me?"

"You're a creep. I'm not staying with Felix because I feel sorry for him or I have some strange commitment complex. I'm staying because I love him."

"Have you seen him?!"

"Yeah. I don't care."

"I-"

"Just go." We both turned our surprised faces to a monotone Felix. Brad didn't know him well enough to know that he was three steps away from completely losing his temper. I've only seen him that "cross" one other time in the years we have known each other, and that was when someone had tried to bully Ralph out of Tapper's because of his "bad-guy" label.

"I said to go."

Brad glared at him, and I knew he was getting dangerously close to being hammered into next week. I brought Brad's eyes to meet mine. "We're done here."

Brad glared at both of us and stalked off, mumbling something.

**It became the same thing everyday. Tammy and I would go to our house, and Dr. Scott would serenade to her. We gave up on trying to convince him to leave her alone and just hoped that he would get the hint. **

**He, of course, didn't. A few times Tammy went by herself to try to convince him to stop, and it took him a lot longer to leave, but he did. One time, he even kissed her! I was cross, but it turned to pity when I saw the beating she gave him. **

**It began when she was home late. I saw him creeping around her window. I decided to confront him, myself. "What are you doing?" Dr. Scott glared at me at tried to move away, but I caught his arm. "What are you doing?"**

"**I'm here to see Tammy."**

**No one calls her Tammy but me. **

"**You know, the woman you stole from me?!"**

"**Tamora isn't a piece of property!" I told him. "She's a grown woman who can and does make her own choices. She wasn't stolen. She chose me. And all you're doing by not accepting it is further isolating yourself from her."**

**He said nothing. He just growled and walked away. I was pretty confident that he was gone, for the night in the very least. **

**Though she never came home. Eventually, worried, I went to her game. **

"**Mr. Markowski!" I called to him. The bigger man chuckled. He never liked it when I called him "Mr.", but I accidentally did it so often he just gave up correcting me. **

"**Yes, private?" He asked me. It was her mens' nickname for me. I love it when they called me that. It makes me feel like I'm one of them. **

"**Where is Tam-Sergeant Calhoun?" She never liked me calling her her nickname in front of her men. She said that it would cause them to lose respect for her. I didn't think it would, but I respected her request. **

"**Didn't she go home? That's where she said she was going."**

"**No. No, she never showed up. **

"**Come to think of it, Brad's gone, too."**

"**Huh?!"**

"**Yeah. Usually when he's done being rejected by her he comes back and mopes. But he's gone." **

**A whirlwind of thoughts invaded my mind. None of them were pleasant. Mr. Markowski's tone was nearly accusatory, but I knew her better than that. She was in trouble. **

**Looking back, it was very impolite, but my protective instincts had kicked in and I simply acted on impulse. I grabbed his gun and charged into her game. He called for me, but I never responded. I searched every nook and cranny, hoping to find her. I blasted everything in sight that moved. Even a rogue cybug wouldn't have messed with me. I was adamant about finding her, and nothing was going to get in my way. **

**But I came up short. She was no where in there. Or, so I thought at the time. I was going to be strong, but all I wanted to do was cry. When I heard the arcade open, I tossed aside Mr. Markowski's gun and raced into my own game. I needed to find her, but it would have to wait. As much as it pained me to say it. **

I knew Felix was worried about me, but I couldn't go home. I was stuck underground.

While heading towards the exit, a seemingly solid patch of ground dissipated beneath my feet and I fell into the ground. While dazed and in the dark, I was stripped of my armor. I tried to fight back, but my captor immediately chained me to a wall.

I was left in nothing but my undershirt, leggings, and dog tags. I was in some sort of secret underground room, and WHAT THE HECK WAS I DOING IN THERE?!

"Tammy..." Brad purred. I could vaguely see him in the torchlight. He still had his armor on. The armor I was used to seeing as a protection device for the good of humanity was contrasted by his smirking face.

"BRAD?!" I screamed.

"Miss me?"

"Like fun I've missed you! What the Heck am I doing in here?! Get me out!"

He approached me and took my face in his hands. I would have kicked him away if I could. "I told you that I would get you back. Even if by force."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Crazy in love."

"This is not love! This is kidnapping!"

"All in the name of love." I groaned.

"You will love me again one day." He let go of my face and retreated back to his dark corner. I saw no more of him that night.

I heard the Quarter Alert above me. I was scared at first because I thought that we were dead for not having me lead them. It wasn't until I heard Brad's voice that I realized he was leading my men.

He was leading my men.

That little cybug snack had taken my job.

**Work was miserable. I tried to pretend it was all okay, and I had the distraction to get my mind off of things. Even though I saw Ralph and the Nicelanders give me a couple of worried looks, I knew I had the players fooled. **

**Fooling people. Never something I liked doing. **

**Finally, the work day ended. **

**Ralph caught me right when I tried to get in the cart. **

"**You okay, buddy? You seem a little...off."**

**I didn't know what to tell him. I didn't want to worry him, but I didn't want to lie, either. I eventually decided on the truth. **

"**I don't know what happened, but Tamora's gone missing, and I think Dr. Scott has something to do with it."**

"**Let's not get ahead of ourselves-"**

"**Ralph, both have gone missing! Mr. Markowski told me that she said she was going home when she went missing and Dr. Scott wasn't in _Hero's Duty _like he usually was! He did something to her."**

"**So what are you going to do?"**

"**I'm going to ask her men for more information, and then I'm going on a search."**

"**Count me in."**

"**Me, too." We both turned to see Vanellope riding into our game in the cart. **

"**This is dangerous, fellas. I'd rather do it alone."**

"**If this loony-toon hurt her, I want some of the action on kicking his butt!" Vanellope excitedly said, kicking the air. **

"**As Vanny here so eloquently stated," Ralph caustically said, "I agree. I want to help."**

**I smiled at them, and we all climbed in the cart. **

My mind works in mysterious ways. I was more upset about the fact that he was leading my men than the fact that he had kidnapped me and imprisoned me underground. I really need get my priorities straight.

The entire day, I was trying to escape. I pulled, twisted, pushed, yanked, kicked, clawed, and basically did everything I could to escape my shackles, but none of it was working.

I thought about starving myself so I could slip through, but it would take too long and I wouldn't have the energy to fight him after. I did so much damage to my wrists and ankles they were bleeding. I had no choice.

I needed a key.

And the only one who had the key was the insane guy who trapped me in there.

I was beginning to strategize when I heard footsteps approaching. I growled when I saw him.

"Miss me?"

"Go to Heck."

"Love you too, baby." Most people would think he was being sarcastic. He wasn't.

"Have you decided to let me go yet?"

He kneeled in front of me. "Why would I do that?"

I spit on him.

His grin turned sour. He wiped it off with his hand. "Now is that anyway to treat the man you love?"

"Let me go, and I'll show you what 'love' really looks like." He knew that I was just referring to kicking him all around creation, so his demeanor didn't change. Nevertheless, he smiled, stood up, and began to kiss all up my neck.

"Don't you miss this..." he whispered in my ear. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I was getting turned on. Characterology is a witch. I tried not to show it- I didn't need him getting any ideas. "I bet the little twerp can't do anything like this."

"Believe it or not, I've actually enjoy his love making a lot more." I smirked when he stopped. I wasn't lying. It's true. Felix was surprisingly good on our wedding night for a supposed virgin.

Brad got off of me and sneered. "Fine. Just you wait." He left me alone, and I resumed trying to escape.

**Trying to find Tammy was like trying to find a needle in a field of porcupines. Not impossible, but close. **

**We had all taken guns and searched the grounds for her. I was continuously reviewing what Mr. Kohut told me: that Tamora had never showed for her job, but that Dr. Scott took her place. It just confirmed my suspicion that she was around here and in danger.**

**And that it was all Dr. Scott's fault.**

**Once again, we came up with nothing. Vanellope mentioned looking in other games when Ralph told her that odds were the only two games he knew about were mine and Tammy's. He probably doesn't have any interest in the other games. **

**We didn't return till ten minutes before opening. We all ran to our games. I was a little tired because of the lack of sleep, but my determination kept me energized. I was going to save her, even if it cost me my own life. It's what a good husband does. **

I didn't hear them coming for me. I was trapped. I hate feeling trapped. It's when I feel useless. I hate that even more.

I was the definition of insanity. I continuously tried the same things over and over and got the same results. I was stuck.

I hate feeling stuck.

I was covered in my own blood and sweat when I heard his footsteps again. I tried to figure out how he kept getting underground; I never heard a door open or a body falling or anything. How did he keep appearing?

He ripped off his armor and slid next to me. "I've been wanting you all day..."

I still remember the alarm bells ringing in my head. I will never admit it to anyone else, ever, but I was scared. It was hard to think with him touching me. I didn't want it. It didn't feel good. It felt rough and hard. "Get off." I muttered.

Never tell Felix he did this to me. The little guy hates him as it is. I keep it to myself, but if he ever found out...

Anyway, he shoved his hands under my shirt and started to undo my bra. I told him to stop, but he continued as though he never heard me.

He did that a lot.

I tried to push myself away from him, but he just pulled me back. Eventually, the bra was on the floor. He caressed me under my shirt and kissed my neck. I still don't remember ever being more terrified. Especially of someone I once loved.

I yelled for him to stop and tried to pull away, but his hands wouldn't leave me alone. They were everywhere. I hated it. I even bit him, but all he did was kiss me.

I remember Felix wouldn't go near anywhere exposed on my body on our wedding night without my permission. It was actually kind of cute.

Eventually, he tore off my leggings. He moved his hands all up my legs. I tried to kick him off, but all he did was push himself onto my nearly naked body. I felt his erection press against me. My mind couldn't process what was happening. I just needed to get him off.

He moved his hands to my underwear (I refuse to call them panties) and began to slowly pull them down. I did something that I had never done before or since.

"FELIX!" I screamed. I was desperate. I just called out to someone that I knew was safe. "FELIX! HELP!"

He launched himself off of me, panting heavily. We both were. "When are you going to realize you're mine?" He growled.

"When are you going to realize I'm not?"

He slapped me across the face and walked away.

I tried to keep myself from crying, but the tears shed. I couldn't calm myself down. "Calm the fun down! Are you a marine or a lady?" I thought to myself. To my horror, my tough, fearless, sergeant-like response was a sob. "DO YOU WANT FELIX TO GET HURT?!" I thought to myself. I stopped immediately. "IF YOU DON'T FIND A WAY TO BREAK OUT OF THIS ROOM, HE WILL BE!"

I pulled myself together and continued to tug.

**She thinks I don't know what happened between the two of them. I'll let it stay that way. For now. She's coping alright. **

**I nearly killed him right then and there. I still remember when I finally found him. It was about a week after she had gone missing. I saw him dismantle his gun and walk towards the war zone. Ralph tackled him to the ground. Vanellope and I ran up to meet his squirming and bruised body. **

"**Where is she?" I asked him.**

"**My fiance?" I could feel the rage that had been nesting inside of me surfacing. "She's...not available."**

**I grabbed the collar of his armor and brought him close to my face. "You are signing up for a good old-fashioned dirt nap." **

"**Pssh. Like I'm scared of you."**

"**Don't be an idiot. You're talking to the guy who carried a woman twice as tall as him into the penthouse. He's stronger than he looks." Vanellope peered down to meet him. "And so am I." **

"**Look, I need to get back to her. The last time things got heated she seemed a little resistant, and I had to stop it from escalating. I'm going to try again."**

**For a brief moment, I actually thought that she had willingly cheated on me. It was a shameful thought, but it was there. Until he said he was going to try again. That's when it hit me. **

"**What did you do?" I asked, venom dripping from every word.**

"**She kept telling me to stop. Right when things were getting great and I wouldn't need to foreplay anymore, she screamed your name. She screamed for help," he said with disdain. He smirked at me. "Won't be long before she wants it."**

**I punched him. Square across the kisser. It felt great. **

**Ralph, infuriated, began to crush him. Vanellope, not knowing what he had done that was so vile but rather that, whatever it was, was bad, kicked him in the face. **

**Dr. Scott wormed his way out of Ralph's grasp. "Hasta la Vista!" He aimed and shot, causing all of us to duck and roll away. When the dust cleared, he was gone. **

"**AH BOO!" I screeched. I kicked up the dirt around me. He was gone. We had no further leads to her whereabouts. He was abusing her. And I could do nothing about it.**

"**Felix?" I vaguely heard Vanellope's voice in the ringing in my ears. I stopped kicking and yelling and turned to see her in tears. Ralph had her in his hands and they both seemed scared of me. **

**No one is ever scared of me. **

**But there's one person who I would have loved to have been scared of me. **

**But he considered me nothing more than a joke. **

I felt dizzy and tired. My eyes opened, only then shut themselves again. I had no memory of the previous night. That's never happened before.

On the bright side, I was fully clothed, again.

My body felt heavy, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I tried to stand up, but then I felt nauseous. What the heck was going on? I was eating what he gave me; it was gruel, but I was used to worse. I swear, Tapper's and Fix-it's food are luxuries compared to what I used to survive on.

I vaguely remembered Brad giving me a drink. I was thirsty, so I thought nothing of it. I blacked out after.

What did he do to me?

"**Well, we know for sure she's in her own game," Ralph calmly said. **

**We were on break. He and I were trying to work out a plan in our game. **

"**Yes, yes we do. The problem, though, is that we've been everywhere inside her game, and she's no where."**

"**Maybe the tower?"**

"**I don't think so. It's crawling with cybugs."**

"**The bunkers?"**

"**Checked first night."**

"**Underground?"**

"**How would she be underground?"**

"**Sometimes there are rooms underground in war games. We had a villain in a war game in Bad-anon. He said they were great for surprises."**

"**Ralph," I beamed at him. "You're a genius!"**

**The children rushed back inside the arcade and we returned to our spots on the sides. I was filled with hope. **

**I was going to keep her safe, no matter what the cost. **

**And now I could do that.**

"I had fun." Brad told me. I forced my head to face him. He snickered. "Still feeling the effects of the sleeping drought, I see."

"What did you do to me?" I asked him. I cringed when it didn't come out venomous, but exhausted.

"This time," he came over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "You didn't scream short-stack's name."

It took a few minutes to process, and it wasn't until he had left that my body shocked itself awake, now aware of how it was taken advantage of.

**The day dragged on. The arcade never seemed to close. The children were continuously running around and our game was played the entire day. We couldn't think of a strategy while we were being played. **

**I was unfocused. I fell down a lot, got killed more times than fixed, and was unnaturally slow. I saw the looks the Nicelanders gave me, which made me feel even worse. They didn't know about Dr. Scott or how Tammy was missing or any of those things. All they knew was that something happened, and that I had yet to fix it. **

I couldn't waste anymore time. I had to get the key. He usually wore it, but that day he left it on a hook on the other side of the room.

Pretty cruel, when you think about it. Having someone's freedom so close yet so out of reach.

The room was bare. Just me, my chains, the key, and my armor.

Wait. My armor.

I pulled up some of it with my feet and brought it to my hands. I was able to pull apart the shell and the wiring. It took a lot of time and plenty of electric shocks, but I was able to make the armor work as a magnet.

I held it in the air, and the key flew over to me.

SUCCESS!

I heard a man's yelp. Felix's, actually. He was in trouble.

I quickly undid my locks and darted about the room, trying to find a way out. My body hurt, but I had to ignore it.

I ran into the shadow of the room, and discovered stairs. A long, winding road of stairs.

Great.

I darted up the stairs, nearly keeling over a few times, but otherwise fine. I finally made it to a door and smashed it open.

I found Ralph and Vanellope tied together on my bed in my bunker. So this was the entrance.

Idiots.

"Hammer man's in trouble! Save him first!" Vanellope ordered, sobbing. I nodded and ran out of the room, feeling guilty that I had left them behind.

She's just a child. She didn't need this.

**Ralph, Vanellope, and I all went back to her game. **

"**Let's start digging!" Vanellope exclaimed, excitedly. **

"**Vanellope, it doesn't work like that. We need to find an entrance," Ralph told her.**

"**Oh you will. Into Heck." We all turned to see Dr. Scott tazer Ralph. My brother shot up with volts and then blacked out onto the ground. **

"**Stinkbrain!" Vanellope ran towards him and was tazered, herself. **

**I shot the tazer out of his hands, but he just fired on me. I ducked down and rolled over, trying to avoid the shots. He grabbed me by the collar and hoisted me in the air. **

"**Let me go!" I tried to fight him off, but he was too far away from me. He smashed me against every boulder he saw on the way to his destination. I yelped a few times from the pain. He tied and gagged me to the pole by the train station. I tried to squirm out, but no luck.**

**He took Vanellope's and Ralph's unconscious bodies and dragged them towards the bunkers. **

**I was left alone. **

**Every cybug screech left my heart leaping out of my ribcage. Every moving shadow made me jumpy and paranoid. **

**He eventually came back and bashed a rock against my head. **

**Dizzy and disoriented, with blood dripping down my face, he untied me and took me to the train tracks. **

**He tied me down on those, instead. **

**It wasn't until all of my wrists and ankles were bound did I realize what was happening. **

**He mock-saluted me and left me alone. I struggled, but the knots were tied too tightly.**

**I heard a train whistle. **

**I began to panic and scream. I squirmed and twisted and turned, but they refused to come loose. **

**I found a glass shard by me, and used it to cut off my left wrist's bind. **

**I heard the sound of wheels. **

**I tried to untie the other wrist, but it was too tight. I tried to cut it off, but all I did was cut my wrist open. **

**I saw a bright light in the tunnel.**

**I cut faster, but nothing was happening. More blood was being spilled. I heard Tammy call my name, but I paid little attention. I just assumed that she was in heaven already, and I would be joining her. **

"**I love you, sweetie," I muttered. **

**I saw the black train coming towards me. This was it. My life was over. **

**I lived a fulfilling one. **

**I saw Tammy throw her body on top of mine and cut through the ropes. "T-T-Tammy?"**

**She grabbed my freed, bloody body and leaped off of the tracks and onto the other side, just as the train flew by.**

I had never seen him more scared in my life.

He was violently trembling; he clung to me as though if he let me go he would lose me again. Maybe this time, forever. I thought I heard a few sniffles and even felt a few tears on my shirt. His blood was getting everywhere, but it didn't matter to me. I was holding onto him just as tightly.

We had lost each other once. It wasn't going to happen again.

He pulled away from me and said, "We have to help Ralph and Vanellope."

That we did.

I held him as we traveled back to my bunker. I didn't know the mental state he was in, and I wanted him close to me.

We weren't separating. Not again.

I bust open the door.

"FELIX! TAMORA!" Ralph yelled. He was still tied up. Brad held Vanellope in his arms with a gun to her head. She was crying.

She's too young to experience this.

"I didn't see you down there," Brad hissed. "So, I decided to...coax you...into doing things my way."

I held Felix tighter. "Oh, I see you saved the little twerp. Though he didn't come out of it unscathed."

"Let them go," I growled.

"For what? What's the price you are willing to pay to keep her..." he removed the safety. "Safe?"

Nobody moved. I think Ralph was crying.

"Or what about him?" He turned the gun to Ralph. "I can easily kill both."

"Or him?" He pointed the gun at Felix. "The little guy will be easy to kill. And I will make it long and painful."

"Don't touch them!" I remember not even bothering to mask the desperation in my voice. They were all I had. If they got hurt, it was my fault.

"Why shouldn't I? I need a reason." His grin was sickening. He had won, and he knew it.

I paused. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I finally spoke. "I'll stay with you." I head Felix gasp, and I can only imagine the look he gave me. Vanellope sobbed and pleaded with me not to. Ralph hollered and tried to force his way out of his bonds. Brad shot in the air, silencing everyone.

I put Felix down and moved over to Brad. "I'm yours. If you let them go."

"No! Tammy!" Felix tried to grab me, but I shoved him away.

"Put her down."

"Give me a kiss, first." I walked over to him and planted one. It was horrible.

He put Vanellope down. She ran to Ralph and sobbed on his shoulder. Brad undid his bonds. Ralph roared and tried to grab Brad, but he was too quick and took Vanellope once more.

"Ralph, stop. You're only going to get everyone hurt." I told him. He died down, though his temper was still flaring.

Brad tossed Vanellope towards him. Ralph caught her. "Go." I told them. Vanellope screamed at me. Ralph nodded and lethargically shuffled out the door.

"You monster."

We both turned to see Felix. He had his hammer in his hand, ready to battle. I never did understand why he pulls it out when he's threatened. If it's supposed to fix things, how on earth does it benefit _us_?

Brad just took Felix by his collar, and threw the hammer down the stairs. I tried to stop him, but he pushed me down.

He lifted the gun to Felix's head. "Hasta la Vista."

"NO!" I screeched. I pushed the gun away, and I was hit with the ray, instead.

"TAMMY!" I vaguely heard both of them yell.

Brad dropped Felix and darted out of my bunker, yelling incoherently.

Felix stayed by my side. "You'll be okay."

**I wanted to get my hammer, but when Dr. Scott had picked me up, he threw it down the stairs.**

**She was losing blood fast. I was scared to leave her, but I was scared not to leave her. **

"**The hammer..." she muttered, her eyes beginning to close. **

"**Fight for me, honey. Please." I grovelled. I flew down the dark staircase, keeping an eye out for anything glistening. **

**I found it and ran back up the stairs.**

**She was dead. **

"**No. NO!" I kept repeating that word over and over. **

**I had killed her. **

**She was gone.**

**I heard the screeching of a cybug and Dr. Scott scream, but it was an afterthought.**

**I had killed her. **

**She was gone.**

**I tried my hammer, anyway. She shot awake, the color returning to her face. **

"**TAMMY!" I launched myself onto her and cried. She held me, and we both sobbed onto each other. "I thought you were gone."**

"**You married me. You're stuck with me."**

"**I'd be more than happy to be stuck to you."**

To say there were a lot of emotions is an understatement. When we were done being ladies, Fix-it and I sought out Wreck-it and the little cavity. They embraced both of us, both in hysterics (but if you ask Wreck-it, he'll deny it).

We haven't seen Brad since. I closed the entrance to the room underground. Hopefully, it will never be in use again. We brought our story to Surge, and he agreed to keep an eye out.

It turns out my men beat Brad to a bloody pulp, demanding to know where I was; every time the game restarted, he would be fine, again. They just kept him around so he could lead them to me.

I feel honored.

And yet, at a loss about how stupid they must be.

My nightmares have gotten worse since then. I keep having flashbacks of what he did to me when he drugged me. And I can't seem to get...physical...with Felix without freezing up. He always stops. He's willing to do only whatever makes me comfortable, but he misses it. I can tell.

Felix has never been one for nightmares, but he usually wakes up screaming every night now, too. According to Ralph, so does Vanellope. She's taken to staying in his house, now. She's too scared to be alone.

Every time Felix sees the tram inside my game, he pales a sickly white color and grips my hand for dear life. He's having a flashback. I know it.

We tried to bring Vanellope to my game once, just for fun. She was screaming and crying and clinging to Ralph. We haven't tried again since.

Hopefully, we will be able to move past this. I have confidence in us.

But they should never have had to fight my battle.

Ralph is too loving.

Vanellope is too young.

And Felix is too innocent.

I swear, if I even get my hands on Brad, I will slowly torture him to death. And enjoy every minute of it.

**Things are different, now.**

**Tammy seems much more nervous. Especially around men. And she's stopped trusting people. It was so hard to get her to trust me when I first met her! And now the fragile bridge that was placed between her past and her hope for a brighter future has crumbled. Considering what she's been through, though, I can't say I'm surprised. **

**I now have an unnatural phobia of trains and it takes a lot of coaxing to even get near one, much less ride one. It's worse than my fear of ducks.**

**Hey! Don't laugh! Those critters are freaky! They try to kill me in my game!**

**Vanellope refuses to even say the word gun or make _Hero's Duty _jokes, much less go near the game. **

**Ralph is severely claustrophobic. **

**Tammy blames herself for how the experience impacted us. It's sad, in a way; the person to blame is Dr. Scott, but she thinks that if she had never fallen for him, and he for her, it wouldn't have happened. **

**She forgets that it's quite literally in her code for the two of them to be a tragic couple.**

**But we'll be okay. We're a family. **

**And no one will ever take that away from us. **


End file.
